He's the Slayer?
by rangeriggy
Summary: AU: Welcome to the HellmouthHarvest.  The Slayer line isn't restricted to just girls.  How does everyone's favorite Zeppo react to his first day at a new school, one that happens to be over the Mouth of Hell?  Rated M for my potty mouth.


Mandatory Disclaimer: Let it herin be known that the Lord of this Buffy-verse shall be known as Joss Whedon, his creations are puppets for him and his corporate cronies to market and play with as they please. If I got paid for this, well...somebody'd have to be real stupid to pay me for this stuff. It's free, ya wanna sue, yer not gonna get much.

AU: Zeppo-verse. I've seen some remarkable stories out there that place Xander Harris as the Slayer. Most of them put him as a much cooler and confident chareter, which kills some of his loveable nature. Everyone loves a goof. This story, I hope, captures a dichotomy of 'social outcast' with 'protector of humanity'.

Also, I am an extremely huge-assed fan of Faith and X/F ships. Does anyone have an Eliza dipped in melted chocolate that they would like to sell on E-Bay?

Danke. Comments and reviews make me happy. Even if you hate the story, please tell me.

Iggy

_Into every generation, a Slayer is born...one boy or girl in all the world with the strength and skill to defeat the vampires, demons and forces of darkness..._

_He is the Slayer._

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Hellmouth, Coolness Optional.

"Boy! Get yer lazy ass down here!" yelled Tony Harris.

He sneered in disgust as his poor excuse for a son trudged down the stairs. "Get the hell to school, boy. And remember, ya fuck this one up and yer ass is kicked out!" Tony turned to his half finished beer, getting ready for his first day on the new jobsite. "I swear, you screw this up, you're gonna be beat so bad ya won't be recognizable" he muttered.

The boy in question did not look at or speak to his father. He kept his eyes down, grabbing his red backpack and beat up skateboard and heading out. He had unruly dark hair, which he combed through with his fingers and a little water that morning. His dark brown eyes, which never left the floor, had a depth and gravity unseen in someone so young. He was dressed plainly, old jeans and a frayed t-shirt that had the phrase "What Me Worry" emblazoned in faded letters. Wordlessly, he went through the front door, wincing as he pulled it closed just a little too hard. _Damn, Tony's gonna throw a fit when I get home._ Sighing, he looked up and down the street, seeing other kids being driven to school. _Sophomore slump, here I come. Yay?_

Alexander Lavelle 'Call-Me-Xander' Harris felt an almost zen-like meditation take him over as he pushed his way across town. When he was younger, he had used his skateboard as purely a means of transportation, never feeling the power and grace that he did since last year. He executed a series of simple tricks, flipping the board and landing without slowing down, grinding on rails and curbs. Approaching the school, he couldn't help but to show off a little in front of the crowd. He popped a nollie-kickflip and did a nose-manual along the long front step. _Oh, yeah, who's got the cool? Xander's got the cool. _He looked up to see a veritable sex-goddess strutting up the steps in front of him. She had wavy dark hair, long leather-encased legs and hips that moved like two cats fighting in a burlap sack. He stared, not noticing the handrail coming up at an alarming speed, until he crashed gut-first into it. He fell on his back, grunting. _Damn, all cool points to zero, Captain._ He lay there, wondering how bad the first day could get.

"Ohmygosh!" said a timid looking redhead, "Are you okay?"

Xander groaned and pulled himself up. "Nothing hurt but my pride" he muttered. "Hey. Xander Harris, new guy." He said, holding out his right hand.

"Willow. Willow Rosenburg." She said shyly, shaking his hand. A boy came over, carrying Xander's skateboard. "And this is Jesse McNally, my bestest buddy!" Xander shook Jesse's hand with a nod and a hi. "We heard that a new student was going to start this year! So, where are you from, what do you like to do, are you into science, cause I am…hey! Jonathan!" Willow shouted, waving at a short boy walking up.

Xander shook his head, trying to clear it from the overload of information, "Uh…" he said, not knowing where to start.

Jesse clapped Xander on the back, laughing, "Don't mind Willow. She tends to babble, it takes some getting used to" he said, handing Xander his skateboard.

Xander chuckled in response, "Okay." Turning back to Willow and the newly arrived Jonathan he began, "So, in order…from LA, skate and hang out, and finally no science, unless it's fiction."

Jonathan perked up at the last, "Hey, I run the sci-fi club! We're always looking for new members."

Xander shrugged and smiled, "Couldn't hurt to check it out."

"Great!" replied Jonathan. "So, I saw the spill, are you okay?"

Xander made a show of rubbing his ribs, "Yeah, I was going to stop, but that incredible vision of hotness ruined my concentration" he said, walking up the stairs with the group. "Who was that?"

"Oh, you mean Faith" said Willow with mild disgust. "She's the school tramp. All tough and 'I'm so hot I could get any guy' attitude."

"Yeah, she's bad news, man" added Jesse. "Last year she stabbed a teacher with pruning shears in Home Econ."

"Whoa, sounds intense" said Xander. _Doesn't diminish the hotness, though._ "So, I need to stop at the office, any clues as to where that is?"

"Just keep walking, can't miss it" said Jonathan as the group entered the building. "Don't forget about the sci-fi club, we meet on Wednesdays."

Xander nodded his thanks and walked into the office. He noticed the girl from before, Faith, sitting with a bored expression on her face. He tried for a cool smirk and nod, but it came out as a goofy grin. Faith rolled her eyes and looked away. Xander sighed.

A dumpy looking middle aged man poked his head out of an office, "Miss LeHane, and Mister Harris?" he yelled. "Ah, good," he said as the two teens rose, "Come in."

Mr. Flutie, the principal, sat at his desk, the two youths sitting across from him. Faith had her trademark 'sneer to authority' on, while Xander sat nervously at attention in his chair. "So, Mr. Harris, quite the colorful record" he began, "burnt down your old school, did you?"

Faith looked over at the kid, sitting like he was getting grilled by the cops. _This geek burnt down his school? Interesting…_

Xander blushed, "Not the whole school, just the gym. It was crawling with va…um..pires…yeah, umpires. Those striped shirts and tight pants, it was horrifying."

"Uh huh." Said Flutie levelly. "So, let me just tell you that here, you get a fresh start. Stay out of trouble and you should have a rewarding experience here."

Xander nodded as Flutie continued, "Miss LeHane is assigned as your guide for your first week here." Faith groaned and Flutie proceeded in a stern voice, "She will help you however you need it, or she will be expelled." He stared at Faith, who looked like she couldn't have cared less. "You are in all her classes, so she should be right beside you, every step of the way."

"All her classes," gulped Xander, "isn't that kinda creepy?"

A stern look from Flutie shut him up. "First period is about to begin, Faith, this is your last chance. I'll be watching…" Flutie threatened.

"Sure thing, teach." Faith husked. Xander started, her voice was intoxicating, throaty. "Let's go, stud." She said, getting up. Xander nervously followed her, trying not to stare at her back pockets.

Faith stopped at her locker, silently cursing Flutie. She personally couldn't care about school, but her bitch of a ma wouldn't let her drop out. She cursed as Xander crashed into her, sending their packs tumbling to the floor. "Christ, can't cha watch where the hell yer goin?" she shouted. She bent to pick her bag up, when Xander's forehead crashed into hers. "Oww!"

"Sorry," Xander mumbled, "Can I have you?" _Shit._ "Help, I meant can I help you?" Xander looked down, embarrassed and quickly gathered his bag, walking off in mortification. Faith looked down and saw a wooden stake. _What the hell?_ she thought, picking it up she put it in her locker and walked after Xander. She got to class and saw that Xander had already seated himself across the room, next to Rosenberg and her geek crew. _Why can't I ever hang with cool dudes?_ She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" called Xander into the empty library. "Anyone here?"

A middle aged gentleman popped up from behind the counter, "May I help you?" he asked in a prim British accent.

"Jeez!" Xander yelled, "Wear a bell or something!" He took some deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm new, and I need some books."

"Mr. Harris?" inquired the librarian.

"Uh, yeah." Xander nodded. "So I think I need Perspectives in 20th Century…" he began.

"I have just what you're looking for!" he exclaimed, diving beneath the counter.

"Wow, such service!" Xander joked. "And so prompt, too…" He broke off when the librarian dropped a heavy leather bound tome on the desk. Emblazoned across the front in brass lettering was one word.

VAMPYR

_Not again._ "That's not what I'm looking for." He said quietly, backing up.

The librarian looked confused, "You are Alexander Harris, aren't you?"

"I'm not the guy you're looking for," he said, fleeing the library.

Outside, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wild. He crashed into a small body and fell. Xander looked over and saw Faith laying beside him. "What the hell is it with guys wanting me on my back," she muttered, glaring at Xander.

Xander blushed bright red. "Sorry," he muttered, "Something about you gets me all weak in the knees." He picked himself up and held a hand out to Faith, who brushed it aside. "So, find what ya needed, X?"

_Why the hell does she call me that?_ "No. What's the story with that librarian? Creepy, huh?"

Faith shrugged, "New. Heard he transferred in from a British museum. Not too bad lookin' for an old guy, been thinking about taking him for a spin."

Xander closed his eyes and tried not to be sick, "Congrats, Faith, you've taken me to the bad place" He mumbled. Looking over at Faith, he sighed. Yeah, she was hot, but she had an attitude a mile wide. He was too used to kids like her dumping on him from Hemery High. _Just make it through the week._ "Where to next?" he asked.

Faith grinned wickedly, "Math, unless you wanna ditch? I know this bar, Willy's, where they'll let us drink underage."

Xander chuckled, "Nah, need to stay on Flutie's good side. And…I don't drink." He added the last with a dark look.

Faith shrugged, "Whatever." _Loser._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow sat on a stone bench in the quad, silently unwrapping her sandwich. She jumped a little when a shadow covered her. Looking up, she saw the resident badass, Faith. "Uh, hi?" she asked timidly.

"Hey, Red" Faith said, plopping down next to her, "Seen Harris around?"

"Xander?" she asked, "He might join us for lunch, u-unless you want me to move?"

Faith cut her off with a wave, "Nah, it's five by five. Just, Flutie's ridin' my ass and if Harris doesn't stick up for me, I get expelled. My ma would be wicked pissed."

"Oh, well, okay." Willow said. Before she could get out another word, Jesse arrived and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Is she bothering you, Wills?" he said in a voice that couldn't scare a kindergartener. "Cause if she is…Jonno can beat her up." He added lamely. Jon jumped as Faith laughed in scorn.

"She's just looking for Xander…ooh! There he is!" she said, waving him over.

"Guys, Willow…Faith. What's the what?" he asked.

Faith growled, "Harris, if you keep ditching me, my ass is grass! Couldja just stay in one place for a minute, or did yer Ritalin prescription run out?"

Xander chuckled, "Beautiful and witty…it's a wonder that guys aren't lining up at your door."

Faith scowled, "Guys are just after one thing, Harris." She pulled Jon closer and ran a red nail along his jaw, licking her lips in a seductive manner. Xander looked at Jon, and hoped he wasn't going to have a heart attack.

"Leave Jonathan alone!" yelped Willow, glaring daggers at the sultry girl. Faith looked at her and laughed a wicked giggle.

Faith let go of Jon and held up Xander's stake. "So, I figured you'd need this for the tiny fence you're building."

Xander's eyes widened and he snatched the stake from her. "Self-defense. In LA, sometimes pepper spray won't cut it."

"Sorry to interrupt the trailer trash porn show," called a new voice, "but PE's been canceled due to the extreme dead guy found in the lockers today. I'm supposed to spread the word, since I found it. Like it was even my fault!" It was Cordelia Chase, reigning bitch-queen of Sunnydale.

Xander grew still, "Were there any marks on the body?" he asked.

"Eww! Morbid much?" said Cordelia, stalking away.

Xander stood, looking distracted, "Well, she's just a breath of fresh air! I'll catch up with you guys later. I've…gotta get some books." He said abruptly, walking off.

"Damn," said Faith getting up after him. "Guy's gonna get me expelled for sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith stood in the dusty stacks, bored out of her mind. Sure, she would get expelled if she ditched Harris, but she'd just end up like her mom. No way was she turning out like that. He hadn't shown up at the library, so she waited, figuring she could always catch him at the next class anyway.

The librarian, Giles, stepped out of his office with a mug of what looked like tea. He was about to sip when the doors crashed open and a very pissed off looking Xander stormed in. Faith was about to call out to him and bitch him out for ditching her yet again, when Xander started yelling.

"So, guess what, Giles?" Xander exclaimed. "I break into the girl's locker room, lo and behold, there's a dead guy there! Drained of blood through his neck! Jeez? Am I the butt-monkey of the universe, or what?"

Giles played with his glasses nervously, "I thought this had nothing to do with you?" he stammered.

Xander started to back up, "Yeah, it doesn't. I'm retired. Keep your tea sippin' self away from me, and I'm not gonna bother you." Xander stopped when Giles called out.

"Will h-he rise, again?"

The youth turned slowly, "No. He didn't drink. He's just dead, like N'Synch's career. Which means it's not my concern." He ran a hand through his hair, "Don't get me wrong. I don't have any fluffy-bunny feelings toward vampires."

_Vampires!_ Thought Faith. _This dork is seriously whacked!_

Xander continued, unaware of the interloper, "If I see one, sure, I'll dust him. But I'm not going back to how it was. I'm retired."

"Nevertheless," Giles continued coming around the counter, "You are the Slayer. It is your sacred duty to fight demons. And as your Watcher…"

Xander interrupted, "Yeah, I've heard it before. A Slayer slays and a Watcher watches."

"Well, yes. No." Giles stuttered. "A Watchers duty is to train the Slayer, to prepare him or her for the trials…"

A fist cracking the wood of the desk stopped Giles. Faith peeked around the corner of the stacks to see Xander pull his hand from the counter leaving a fist-sized hole in the wood, "Prepare me?" started Xander in a cold and dangerous voice, "Prepare me for what, losing all my friends? Getting kicked out of school? The nightmares of the others that died before me? Maybe the fighting for my life every night? How about the best part, dying young?" Xander crossed his arms, "Go ahead, prepare me." The boy shook his head sadly. "Stay away from me, Giles. Or else you and the Council will look just like that counter." He said quietly, turning and leaving.

Giles retreated into his office, and Faith emerged from the stacks.

_I have got to get some normal buds, yo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow sat at the bar at the Bronze, quietly sipping a juice. Her head bobbed slightly to the beat of the latest high school band to try their luck on stage. She felt a presence and turned to see Faith, sweaty from the dance floor, staring at her with an amused expression. "Out for a wild night, Red."

Willow scowled, "No, just waiting for my friends. Haven't found a cheap lay yet, Faith?"

It was Faith's turn to scowl, "I could get any guy I want, Red, just like that" she said, snapping her fingers. "Any girl, either" she said wickedly, pressing her body against Willow. "Do ya swing that way, Wills?"

"No." Willow leaned away from Faith, uncomfortable. "It's just…me and boys…I tend to get excited and for me excited usually equals spaz." She looked down, "It must be easy for you."

Faith grimaced, _Yeah, easy._ "Look, Red. I'm gonna take pity on you." Faith sat down on the stool next to her. "We ain't friends, so I can be honest. Your 'tude is the thing that's killing your chances with the guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"Want. Take. Have. That's my philosophy." Faith shrugged. "Ya see something, get it, throw it away. Simple as that."

Willow's face took on a look of resolve. "Yeah…why am I sitting here wasting my time with someone I don't like? Go for it!" she clambered off the stool and strode off into the crowd. Faith chuckled. She leaned back against the bar and surveyed the club. Sniggering to herself, she saw Harris walk in with McNally and Levinson. _Oh, man, I just gotta give him shit about the psycho-vampire talk!_ Strutting over, she saw Harris scowl at someone and move through the crowd, and McNally went over to Cordy Chase, looking like a puppy dog. She hung nearby to the super-nerd and waited for her chance.

Xander groaned internally. Giles was standing on a catwalk, looking uncomfortable. Xander approached him, "So, you hang out here often? Gotta say, the tweed thing isn't making you fit in."

Giles turned to Xander with an intense expression. "This place is the perfect feeding ground for vampires. Young people congregating in the dark, hormones flying rampant."

"And, don't forget that most of these girls are wearing skirts that come above the ankles. Evil runs rampant." Xander joked.

"Look at them," said Giles turning, "carrying on as if they haven't a care in the world." He drew Xander's attention to the dancing throng. "They have no idea of the evil that walks among them. They have no one to protect them."

A shadow of guilt passed over Xander's face, "What's your point?" he asked abruptly.

"My point is, that as the Slayer, you should be able to spot the vampires instantly. Reach out with your senses…try to see everything. Hone…" said Giles.

"There's one," said Xander, pointing at a dancing couple.

"Did you hone?" asked Giles, perplexed.

"Didn't have to," said Xander, exasperated with the Watcher. "Look at his clothes! If his collars were any bigger, he'd be hang gliding!"

"His clothes are dated?" asked Giles.

"Try carbon dated. Hey, I may not be the best dresser in the world, but at least I know what ridiculous looks like, and that getup is definitely of the ridiculous." Said Xander. He froze as the couple turned to leave the club and he recognized the girl. "Willow" he whispered. "Gotta go!" he dismissed the Watcher and ran down the steps stopping next to Jon and a hovering Faith.

"Hey, Xander, where ya goin'?" shouted Jon.

Xander paused, "Where's Willow and the guy she was with?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

"Willow was with a guy?" asked Jon, shocked. "No way!"

"I need to find them!" Xander shouted.

"Why, cause he's…a vampire?" broke in Faith, with a throaty chuckle. "You gonna _slay_ him?"

Xander glared at her with surprise. "What, did they put a notice up on the school bulletin board? Does everyone know I'm the Slayer!"

Faith got a little scared at the intensity of his expression. She'd figured him for a easy-going doofus, but his cold stare was pure predator. She'd seen the look before on some of her mom's tricks. "I-I overheard something about ice cream?" she stammered.

"She likes the Tasty Freeze across town." Supplied Jon hopefully.

"What's the sitch, psycho?" asked Faith. "Ya can't believe that crap ya were spoutin' to the librarian today?"

Xander grabbed Faith's arm in an iron grip, "If we don't find her fast, there's going to be one more dead body in the morning." He spun and almost dragged the two teens out of the club.

He didn't notice Jesse talking to a young blonde woman in a Catholic school girl outfit in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith couldn't believe the change in Xander. _He's cute, but a dork. Suddenly, he goes on some psychotic episode and thinks that Red's gonna become vampire chow?_ Now, she's running through a graveyard with two dudes she doesn't even like, toward an imaginary boogeyman. _Shit, my life sucks._ She pulled up in shock when she heard a shrill scream come from the left. "What the fuck!" she shouted.

"Quiet," hissed Xander. _Here we go again._ "Stay here" he said, and took off at a dead sprint toward what he hoped was Willow.

Faith and Jon looked at each other, then started running after Xander's rapidly retreating form.

Willow for her part, was terrified. The nice guy that wanted to take her for ice cream started pushing her around, throwing her into a large crypt. "Hey, that's not funny" she shouted at him. He only smirked at her. Movement at the crypt door stole her attention. Her friend, Jesse stumbled in bleeding from his neck, followed by a blonde woman. "What did you find for the Master?" she purred.

Willow rushed to Jesse, who looked at her in a daze. "She gave me a hickey" he mumbled with a goofy smile. Willow turned to leave, supporting Jesse, when the woman blocked their way. "Get out of our way!" Willow shouted.

The woman chuckled, "I think…not!" At the last word, the woman's face morphed into a demonic visage. Her nose and brow merged, and her eyes became a feral yellow color. The worst, Willow decided, were her teeth. Cruel fangs protruded down, spittle dripping off the sharp points. Willow screamed and Jesse gasped. Willow turned, seeing the male change also and growl at them.

"Jeez," Willow heard a familiar voice and turned, seeing Xander standing in the enterance. "You guys might think about hiring an interior decorator, cause the Dracula look is so last century." Xander heard footsteps and heartbeats approaching. _Couldn't they just do what they're told?_ He heard Jon's gasp and Faith's muttered "Holy Shit!" as they came in and saw their first vampires. Xander got the 'vibe' from the female, she was the older of the two. "Yeesh," he said as she turned to look at him. "Ya might want to try some beauty cream, maybe some braces for that overbite, too."

"Funny," said the woman. She turned to her fledgling, "Kill him, the Master only needs one."

Faith gasped as she saw the thing, no _vampire_, surge forward at Xander. Xander calmly sidestepped at the last moment and brought his knee up into the vamp's gut, doubling it over. His hand flashed, driving his stake that Faith had returned earlier into it's back and through it's heart. Willow screamed when the vampire exploded into dust. Xander calmly wiped his hands and looked at his pants. "Oh, man! Now I'm pissed!" he started brushing his legs. "This was my only clean pair of jeans!" He turned to Willow, "Get Jesse out of here." He said tersely.

Willow and the others helped Jesse out of the crypt, as Xander stalked the female. "You know, I just wanted to be left alone. I wasn't looking for any trouble, just wanted to live my life." He delivered a blindingly fast backfist to her head, snapping it back, and followed with a stamp kick to her gut, sending the vampire down. He readied his stake, but couldn't resist another jibe, "But, no, you couldn't leave me alone."

The female looked up, "What are you?" she gasped.

Xander smiled, "You mean there's someone in this town who doesn't know?" he smiled. He went cold when an iron grip took his neck and an unholy growl whispered in his ear, "I don't care." Xander's stomach lurched as he was hurled through the air and slammed into the wall.

"Why do you dally? The Harvest approaches and the Master needs food!" the new addition rumbled. Xander turned to see the biggest vamp he'd ever laid eyes on. _Shit._ "Get the others Darla, I'll deal with the whelp" he rumbled.

"Be careful, Luke," Darla said, "He's strong"

Xander leapt up and drove a crushing right into Luke's face as Darla slipped away. Luke grinned, "You are strong." He delivered a punch that snapped Xander's head back. "I'm stronger." Xander back pedaled, trying to get some distance. Luke began to stalk him, droning on in a voice alight with demonic fervor. "Then, humanity spread like cockroaches over the earth. Like a plague of boils blighting the glory of the Old Ones. Then, the mouth of Hell opened and swallowed that mortal disease, and the Old Ones returned to their rightful place…" Luke smashed a kick into Xander's gut and grabbed the Slayer, flipping him over and smashing through the old rotten coffin lid.

Xander looked up dazed, seeing nothing but the celing. Then, Luke sprang over him, shouting "AMEN!", sounding to Xander like the crack of doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander held Luke off with one arm, fumbling in his pocket with the other. He produced a small silver cross and pressed it to Luke's face. Howling the vampire sprang back. Xander cautiously peered over the lip of the coffin. Somehow, Luke had disappeared. Shaking his head, he climbed out of the box, only to hear another scream. He stumbled out of the crypt and darted as fast as his preternaturally strong legs could carry him toward the others.

Faith was wildly swinging a tree branch at her attackers, trying to keep them away from Jon and Willow. Jon was on the ground, knocked out, while Willow held his head, shaking. The demons were chuckling at her feeble efforts. "Get the fuck away from us!" Faith shrieked. A vamp grabbed at the branch, yanking it from her grasp with a cruel laugh.

"You're a pretty one, girl" it snarled. "I hope you're a screamer!" It lunged, only to get a steel toed Doc Marten to his groin. The vampire's eyes crossed and it fell with a huff. Two vamps growled and advanced on the shaking brunette, only to be knocked to the ground by a third flying through the air. Faith turned and saw Xander charging the pile, his stake striking three times, quick as a snake. He turned to the vamp that Faith had kicked and dusted it as well. Xander stood and went to Willow. "Is he alright?" Xander asked with concern.

Willow shook her head, "He..He got hit. He's breathing fine, though."

Xander checked the wound and Jon's pulse, it was strong. "Just a bump and a cut. Help him up" he said as the small boy started to come around. Xander looked at Faith, who had a thousand yard stare. "Faith, you okay?"

Faith shook herself, "Five by five" she replied. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Xander nodded and rose to help Willow, when she screamed, "Wait! Where's Jesse?"

Xander looked around, "I thought he was with you?"

"No," Willow shook her head, "we got separated."

Xander ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Damn! I'll get you guys home, then I'll come back and look for him." Xander thought to himself, _He's bleeding, disoriented…not of the good._ He went to Faith, "C'mon, Faith, help them. Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander raised his head off the library table, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. _Mornings suck._ He looked around the library, wondering what woke him up. He saw Giles rummaging around the counter, organizing his things. "Hey, G-man!" Xander shouted, grinning when the Watcher jumped.

"Good Lord, Xander!" Giles huffed, "Couldn't you knock…wait…what are you doing here? Classes start in ten minutes."

Xander grimaced, "Yeah, well…got into some vamp trouble last night, had to sleep here." He rose and stretched, his grace showing the Slayer gifts. "Big and Bad with the news. Got my ass handed to me by some vamp preacher, kept spouting about cockroaches and boils. Not of the good."

Giles sighed, "Well, at least you killed the vampire in question" Giles paused at Xander's sheepish look, "you didn't Slay him?"

"Hey! The dude was tough!" Xander said lamely. Giles looked ready to continue when the doors burst open, Willow and Jonathan rushing in. "Jesse never came home last night!" Willow shouted.

Xander stood and engulfed his petite friend in a hug, "I'm sorry. I looked all night, didn't find him."

"You're talking like he's already dead!" shouted Jon.

Xander regarded him coolly. "Jon, he was hurt and disoriented. I'm sorry, but if he's lucky, he's dead."

"Excuse me, but, who are you two?" said Giles with a quirked eyebrow.

"Giles, this is Willow Rosenberg and Jonathan Levinson. Guys, this is Rupert Giles, my Watcher." Introduced Xander.

Giles began to sputter, "I..I…What?"

Xander laughed, "G-man, they kinda figured out that I'm the Slayer last night when they were attacked by a gang of vamps."

Giles face began to form thunderclouds, "That information is supposed to be secret, Xander!" he shouted.

The group turned as the library doors banged open again, admitting a sultry looking Faith. "Yo! Slay-dude! Get that super-powered ass movin' or we're gonna be late!"

Giles threw his hands up in the air, "Should we bloody well make an announcement, or does everyone at the school already know you're the Slayer?"

"Actually, English, I overheard y'all talkin' yesterday. Wicked creepy stuff." Said Faith with a toss of her head.

Willow butted in, "Hey, what about Jesse? He's still missing!"

Xander looked down, "It's my fault. I took my time trying to stake that bitch, and Luke came out of nowhere…" Xander stopped as a thought came to him. "No…he came from behind me! I was facing the door when he grabbed me! Ahrgh! I am so challenged! The entrance to the lair is in the crypt." Xander grabbed his coat and stake. "I'll be back soon." He said as he rushed out the door.

The group stared after him, when Faith broke the silence. "Shit! I am so gonna get expelled!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander approached the gate, hurrying in a distracted manner. He pulled up short when he heard the principal, "And where do we think we're going?"

Xander turned and started to stammer, when Flutie cut him off, "Seems to me that someone with your record shouldn't be trying to cut class the second day at a new school."

Xander burst out with the first thing he thought of, "Mr. Giles! He sent me for a book, since I have a free period…"

"Well," said Flutie locking the gate, "That may be the way things are done in Britan…but here in Sunnydale, Sophomores stay on campus while school is in session." He turned with an air of finality.

Xander looked around, and reasonably sure no one was watching, he smoothly back flipped over the ten foot fence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith managed to sneak around "bloodhound" Flutie, and got outside just in time to see Xander back flip over the fence.

"Holy shit!" she breathed. She saw him turn and walk quickly in the direction of the graveyard. Turning quickly, she ran to her favorite tree to climb. With a natural agility, she scrambled up the tree and hopped over the fence, following a few blocks behind the Slayer.

Xander entered the dim crypt, moving cautiously, getting that nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Approaching the locked gate slowly, he noticed that dust was stirred at the entrance, confirming that the gate was used often. Xander turned and slammed a foot into the grate, snapping the rusty chain in two. He sighed and moved down into the tunnels, trusting his instincts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander moved quietly through the tunnels, eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. He heard a scuttling sound behind him and slipped his favorite stake into his hand. Silently, he crept back to a corner and jumped…coming face to face with a freaked out Faith. "Shit!" she yelped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xander hissed.

"Like I could show up at class if you weren't there!" she returned. "Anyway, if I'm gonna get kicked out, I might as well ditch anyway."

"Good," replied Xander, "Now…go away!"

"Uh uh, no way" Faith said. "I almost got lost getting here, I'm not going back."

Xander shook his head and sighed, "Fine, come on." He said turning and leading the way deeper into the tunnels.

"So, exactly how are we gonna kill these vamps, X" Faith asked.

"The usual…decapitation, sunlight, stake through the heart, oh and fire. Fire works real good." Said Xander.

"Didn't bring any of that stuff" Faith muttered.

Xander reached into his coat and passed her an old wooden cross, "Good plan"

"Kiss my ass," Faith muttered.

"Gee, Faith, never on the first date…" He paused and looked around, "We're getting close."

Faith looked around, "How can ya tell, X" she whispered.

"No more rats" Xander said, guesturing with his stake. A formless lump lay a few feet away, "Jesse!" he hissed. The teens rushed up and shook the young man.

Jesse stood quickly and started thrashing wildly. "Yo! Jess! Calm the fuck down!" yelled Faith.

"Faith? Xander?" he asked slowly.

"Hey, bud" said Xander, "You okay?"

"I am so not okay!" said Jesse. "Those things…they said I was bait!" Jesse turned in horror, as yellow eyes pierced the darkness, "Oh, no…NO!"

Faith looked at Jesse, "Is there any other way out?"

Jesse looked around, "M-Maybe this way! Come on!" he shouted, and the teens ran into the darkness.

Xander followed Jesse and Faith, getting lost in the winding tunnels. The three abruptly stopped, when they came to a dead end. Faith looked at Xander, "What the hell do we do, now?" she shouted.

"I know…" Jesse spoke up, "you can die!"

Xander and Faith turned and saw Jesse's face distorted by the demon inside.

Xander sprung at Jesse, grabbing and hurling him through the doorway, bowling over the group of twenty vampires rushing down the cooridor. He grabbed the old, rusted blast door and strained with his supernatural strength. "Faith," he gasped from clenched teeth, "Help!"

Faith snapped her head up and ran to join Xander pushing, finally feeling the door start to give. Momentum built, until the door was almost closed, and a vampire's hand shot into the final few inches of the doorway. Xander gasped as the sharp claw raked his cheek, then growled as he grabbed the hand and twisted. Faith heard a wet snapping sound and a growl of pain as the hand retreated. They managed to close and latch the door. Growls were replaced by a rhythmic banging, and the heavy steel door began to buckle slightly.

"That won't hold em for long," said Xander.

Faith looked around the dim room, 'X, up there!" she said, pointing at an air vent.

"Gotcha!" Xander said as he jumped up. His hand punched through the metal grate, and his legs found purchase on the sides of the air duct. He ripped the steel grate out, then hung upside down, reaching for Faith and pinching the steel duct with his knees, "Jump!" he shouted to her. Faith leapt and grabbed his hands, and he hauled her into the air duct. "Go! I'll follow!" he shouted as Faith scrambled along the dark path.

Xander slithered into the duct as the steel door finally gave way. _Damn, they're gonna be right on top of us!_ He saw Faith scramble upwards toward a manhole cover, the sunlight beaconing to them.

Faith struggled with the manhole cover, using every ounce of her strength to get it shoved over. She scrambled out into the sunshine and looked down, seeing a bleeding Xander following her. He climbed out of the whole, but was jerked to a stop. "Aagh!" he cried, pulling at his leg. Faith saw a pale hand latched onto his ankle. She leapt to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso, trying to help him keep his balance. "Faith, pull!" he gasped. She strained with every muscle in her back and legs, and slowly Xander's foot came into the sunlight. The vampire growled in pain as it's hand started to smoke. It suddenly let go, sending Xander and Faith once again crashing to the ground together.

They lay there gasping, Faith's arms still tightly around Xander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group met in the library at lunch, sitting around nervously. Jon and Willow sat close together, while Giles paced nervously. Xander entered the library hanging his head, a large gash on his cheek, followed closely by a dirt-covered Faith. Willow jumped up with a shout, "Did you find him?"

Xander sat down and put his head in his hands, sighing wearily. "Yeah, I found him. I'm sorry."

Willow sank down, "H-he's dead?" she gasped.

Xander shook his head, "Worse. They turned him to lead me into a trap."

"B-But we can fix him, right?" added Jon.

"I'm afraid not" said Giles. "When a human is turned, their soul flees the body. A demon takes residence. It will have Jesse's memories, mannerisms, but it won't be him. It will be a pure predator."

Jon stared at the group, "I'm going to put it on the line and say that vampires are a bad thing."

Willow started to sob, and Jon soon joined her. Willow looked up shortly, tears streaking her face. "How do we kill them?" she said.

"Whoa, hold on Wills," said Xander, "WE don't. I do. Slayer, remember?" Xander said pointing to himself.

Willow turned a glare on Xander, "This is MY town! Jesse was MY friend!" she started. "Ask Jon, or even Faith, every month, people go missing. These things are killing us one at a time. Either you help me kill them, or I'm going to do it without you!"

Faith laughed, "Shit, Red! Yer a regular firecracker!"

Willow turned her glare on Faith, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Jesse was nothing to you! You don't have any friends, and you put us down?" Faith flinched visibly at the rancor in the small girl's voice.

Xander interrupted, "Willow! She did save yours and Jon's life last night, and she saved my ass down there today. Think that deserves at least a thank you?" Xander stood and pulled a stake from his jacket. "You want to go slay? Here" he said, throwing the stake on the table, "have fun."

Faith looked hurt, Willow looked slightly ashamed, and Jon looked puzzled. Xander sighed, "Question Jon?"

Jon nervously spoke up, "Um…well, I guess that I don't understand. What exactly is a Slayer? What makes you so special?"

Xander turned to Giles, "Speech time, Giles. You want to take this one?"

Giles cleared his throat and straightened. Finally, some way of taking control of the situation, "Yes, well, contrary to popular mythology, this world did not start off as a paradise. It was in fact much closer to hell, and demons freely walked the earth."

"Great," Faith muttered, "more lectures."

Giles shot a glare at Faith, then continued, "In time, the demons were driven out. The last pureblood demon to leave this dimension mixed his blood with a human, creating the first vampire." Giles turned and began to pace. "Ever since then, there has been the Slayer. The one boy or girl in all the world with the strength and skill to stand against the forces of darkness. They alone will stand against evil."

Jon started pacing, "So, strength and skill? Xander has like, superpowers?"

"Maybe I should show them, Giles" said Xander, standing. "Vamps are strong and fast, they see in near pitch black darkness, have noses better than bloodhounds and ears better than bats." Xander blurred and Jon was suddenly suspended above the floor, held aloft by Xander grabbing the front of his shirt. "Me, I'm stronger and faster, but they can see and hear a little better. They're stealthier too, since they don't breathe or have heartbeats." Xander set Jonathan gently down on his feet.

"I couldn't even see you move!" gasped Jonathan.

Giles took over the explanation, "The Slayer is the perfect warrior. They will have an instinctive understanding of weapons and martial arts, perfect balance, precognitive dreams…"

"Huh?" interrupted Faith, confused.

"I can dream the future," said Xander, "But only when a big bad is on the way…no lottery numbers."

"Yes, quite" said Giles, "and he will heal faster than a normal human. That cut on his cheek won't even be a scar by suppertime."

Jonathan frowned, "Slayers sound pretty awesome…but, why only one? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to have a whole army of Slayers?"

Giles looked taken aback, "The ancients who started the Slayer line had their reasons, unfortunately, we don't know what they are. Regardless, this is the way it always has been, and always will be."

Jon stood up and turned, still confused, "But, just one kid? Isn't that, I dunno, dangerous?"

Xander laughed. Everyone looked at him, perplexed. "Tell 'em Giles. Tell them what my expiration date is." Giles looked shocked and started to stutter, "S'okay, Giles. Merrick let me look at the Watcher Diaries. I know about how long I have." His expression had turned deadly serious.

Willow looked at the librarian, "What's he talking about, Giles?"

Giles sighed and polished his glasses. "The longest a Slayer has lasted after he or she was Called…was almost two years." He looked down in mortification. _How could this young man go on with the burden of knowledge. No wonder I received such a cold shoulder._

Willow, Jonathan and Faith looked at Xander, who sat quietly. "That's how you get Called. The Slayer before you dies. I see them in my nightmares, sometimes. The others and how they died." Xander paused and took a deep breath, "I was Called fourteen months ago."

Willow jumped up and hugged Xander, "That's why you need us! We can help, we can keep you alive!"

Xander hugged her back with tears in his eyes, then looked at Giles, "Maybe they could help with research?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…It's highly irregular, but I don't see the harm." Said Giles. "But, no patrolling, and absolutely no Slaying. These children aren't equipped to handle even a fledgling vampire."

"Well, we could be, eventually" said Jon, "I mean, Xander obviously knows how to fight, he could teach us some stuff, just for defense I mean."

"And, Jon's an engineering whiz. He could probably design all sorts of new weapons for you" added Willow.

"Yeah, like for that Harvest thingy that preacher-dude was talkin' about" said Faith abruptly.

Giles turned to her, "Harvest?" he asked.

Xander spoke up, "Uh, yeah. Kinda forgot about that." He looked at Giles defensively, "Hey! I was trying to stay alive!"

Giles nodded, "Yes, well, perhaps Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Levinson could help me research this Harvest later. It obviously is an event of some importance."

Faith stood up abruptly, "Yeah, well, sounds cool. I'll let the Scooby-Doo gang here get to work. X, yer gonna be late for class and then Flutie'll hang me out to dry."

Xander sighed and followed her. "Faith, wait up!" he shouted.

"What's up, Slayer?" she asked archly.

"SSSSH!" hissed Xander, "That's supposed to be a secret!"

Faith shrugged, "Why? If everyone knew that you were a superhero badass, nobody'd give ya a hard time."

"Because, Faith" Xander said as he took her arm and led her to a corner, "I'll be walking around with a big target on my back." He sighed, "Slayer blood is powerful, vamps can't wait to get a sip. Chock full of vitamins and minerals a pasty creature of the night needs. Not to mention your more garden variety demons who would just love to brag about taking down a Slayer."

Faith nodded, "K, X. Chill. Our secret." She shrugged off his hand and walked to class, Xander trailing along after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith left the school building after her last class, Xander hot on her heels. "You move pretty fast after that bell!" he said, catching up with her. "What's the what? Big research party in the library. You coming?"

Faith shook her head, "Nah. Not my thing." She sighed, "Sides, ya got Jonno and Red. That's almost like having a supercomputer." She began to walk, Xander following her. "What!" she shouted as she turned.

Xander took a step back. "I-I just wanted to say that what you did was pretty brave, last night. Wills and Jon could have died if it wasn't for you. And…following me, not the smartest thing, but still pretty brave."

Faith shrugged, "I was lookin' out for me, not them. It's cool."

"Still," Xander smiled, "First vamp I saw, I screamed like a girl and wet my pants." Faith laughed, and Xander continued soberly, "My first Watcher, Merrick, he saved my butt." Xander sighed and continued, "I wasn't there when he needed me to be. He died and I couldn't save him." Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver cross that saved his life last night. "He gave this to me as a good luck present, religious icons will turn vampires away, repel them. It's been blessed, so it'll burn them if it touches their skin." He offered it to her, chain dangling over his knuckles. "I want you to have it."

Faith stood there, her arms crossed. "What's your deal, X? Tryin' ta get into my pants?" she said suspiciously. _Most guys won't work that hard._

"Huh? No!" he exclaimed. "Not at all. No…Not trying any pants diving in the least" Xander looked down. "I haven't had many friends, even before the whole Chosen One package deal. I..It's hard, having to keep these secrets. Those friends that I do make seem to …well…I-I just want you to be safe."

Faith slowly took the chain. "Okay. But…just buds. Nothin' else."

Xander smiled and shrugged, "So, bud…what cha doin' tonight?"

Faith shrugged and returned Xander's smile, although with a wicked lilt, "Nuthin'. Hangin at the Bronze."

"Well, if you want to, you could join us in the library?" Xander asked hopefully.

"I already told ya, X, that's not my thing." she said.

"Well," Xander frowned, "Maybe I'll see you at the club, after."

"Maybe, stud." Faith licked her lips, "Ya got some wicked moves X, I can't wait to get ya on the dance floor." Faith smirked and strutted away, with Xander staring at the hypnotic motion of her hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith loved dancing. She didn't want to dance with anyone in particular, just wanted to move and let the music take over. Thrashing, wiggling and grinding, she did it all with style. At this particular time, she was sandwiched between two upper classmen. The one behind her was grinding a half-stock into her ass, while the one in front was not-so-subtly fondling her breasts. And Faith didn't care.

Her ma had let her know early on what a burden she was. He ma told her when she was five that the only reason that she wasn't aborted was the fact that her ma could get food stamps for having a kid. Being the daughter of the best whore in the 'Dale didn't get you a lot of things. Least of all respect. Guys only wanted one thing from her. Sex. Hard, nasty sex. _Except maybe that Xander kid, he might want to just be friends, after all. Nah._ Faith figured it was his angle. The ol' 'trick 'em into bed' routine. Though, she was wearing the cross he gave her. Just in case.

Pushing the two groping teens off her, she strolled over to the pool tables to get a few quick games in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Jonathan sat in the library, pouring through dusty books. Mr. Giles had left earlier to get some sandwiches for dinner. Willow sniffled slightly, and Jonathan looked at her with concern. She was so sad, it broke Jon's heart. "Willow," he said gently, "It'll be okay."

Willow nodded and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Nothing in this book, hand me another."

"No need," said Jonathan. "Here it is…oh, boy…not of the good." Jonathan showed Willow the passages relating to the Harvest, and the slight girl paled. "I'm gonna call Mr. Giles, you call Xander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander walked along the dark street. His ribs were still a little sore from Tony's "punishment" for slamming the door that morning. _At least he didn't touch my face this time_ he thought.

But all of sudden, however, the teenager felt hit by the funny, insistent feeling that he was being followed.

Walking forward and sending the occasional glance behind him, the Slayer took advantage of the chance to duck down an alley and looked around for a hiding spot.

The dark figure turned into the alley slowly, scanning with sharp eyes for the young man he was following. When the stranger strolled underneath Xander, who was in a handstand on a bar high above the pavement, he felt a pair of booted feet slam into his back, knocking him to the dirty alley floor. Rolling over, the stranger saw the young man execute a perfect dismount, flipping through the air.

The dark-haired boy then positioned himself above the figure, setting a foot on its chest.

He looked maybe a couple of years older than Xander, and dark hair was spiked over a pale complexion. He wore dark slacks, a purple silk shirt and a long black trench coat. "Oww" the stranger said.

Xander's voice came out cold. "Why were you following me?"

The corners of the man's lips twisted upwards just a bit, in a sly grin. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Xander backed off and let him get up, still keeping his form loose and ready for a fight.

The stranger started to walk encircling him, and stopped to glance at the boy. "Truth is, thought you'd be more menacing-looking, and have bigger muscles, like Arnold. You're kinda skinny. Pretty spry though." he said, massaging his neck.

"What do you want?" he asked, lowering his guard slightly.

Suddenly the man's expression didn't contain any trace of amusement. "The same thing you do," he said "To kill them. To kill them all."

They exchanged looks for a fleeting moment, and Xander at last let down his guard.

Xander tried his best not to be disturbed by the stranger's presence, "Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. Look, what I want is to be left alone!"

"Don't," he said severely, promptly stepping in front of the boy to stop him from leaving.

The Slayer tried to shrug away the unsettling feeling of unease crawling along his insides, every time that stranger came close to him. "Are you trying to make me angry? I'm wondering why I don't just dust you now."

The stranger stepped back, "I'm different. I'm not like the others." He said with a hint of fear.

"How's that?" he asked. Getting no answer, the Slayer started to walk away determinedly; but the man shouted behind him, "Do you really think walking away is an option anymore? You're standing on the mouth of Hell, and it's about to open!"

Xander stopped and turned once again, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow..

Looking at the dark-haired Slayer, he hinted darkly, "Want my advice? Don't turn your back on this. You've gotta be ready now."

His words settled a disconcerting feeling inside him. "For what?"

The reply was cryptic, however still meaningful. "The Harvest."

"Oh, right." Xander shrugged, "That. Already heard about it."

The stranger blinked, "Uh…really?"

"Yup, it's all over the news, but the democrats want to subsidize the funding, and that has the right winger's panties in a bunch, lemme tell ya…" Xander stopped joking and grew serious again. "So, again, Mr. Cryptic, who and/or what are you?"

"Let's just say... I'm a friend," he replied with an air of mystery, starting to leave. Although Xander's banter seemed to have caught him off balance.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend," the boy called out behind him.

With a knowing smirk on his lips, he turned back to him one last time and raised an eyebrow, before disappearing into the dark night of Sunnydale. "I didn't say I was yours."

Xander stared after him for a moment, then shook his head. _I swear, I'm the butt-monkey of the Universe! Where the hell do these whackos come from?_

Xander continued on his walk to the Bronze, unhurried. The cell phone Giles provided beeped at him from his coat pocket. "Hey, G-man, what's the what?"

"Xander, it's Willow! The Harvest is tonight!" she practically shouted into the phone.

"Yikes, Wills! Calm down with the voice, Slayer hearing, ya know" said Xander. He struggled to understand the babbling coming through the receiver. "Will…Wi…WILLOW!" he shouted, cutting through his friend's rant. "I can't understand…put Jonno on!"

Xander waited as the phone was put on speaker, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Jon, what's going on?"

"Xander, we found out what the Harvest is!" the boy said excitedly. "See, about a hundred years ago, there was this Master Vampire that tried to open the Hellmouth, but there was this earthquake that trapped him. He can kind of bless one of his minions to act as a Vessel. The more the Vessel feeds, the stronger the Master gets." Jon took a deep breath before continuing, "Once the Master breaks free, he can finish the ritual to open the Hellmouth!"

"I'm guessing this is a bad thing," said Xander in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, like hell on earth bad" added Jon. "The only thing we don't know is where it will take place."

Xander thought, "It's obvious. The Bronze."

Giles spoke up, "Xander, Willow briefed me. Are you sure it will be there?"

"Lots of tasty young morsels, kinda like a Golden Corral for demons…SHIT!" he exclaimed. "Giles…Faith was gonna be there tonight!"

"Hold on, Xander, we're coming." Giles said. Xander started to protest, but Giles cut him off. "Wait for us, Xander. We will evacuate everyone while you deal with the Vessel. We have some time, but not much, I think."

"Okay, Giles, but you'd better be right." Xander said as he hung up the phone. He began running toward the Bronze, concerned about his new found friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was hopping in place with unburned energy as Giles and the teens pulled into the parking lot. "Giles! Could you drive any damn slower? What kept you?"

"Had to secure some weapons!" he shouted, out of breath.

"Whoa, calm down! Remember that Watcher training!" said Xander. He looked at Giles suspiciously, "You have faced a vamp before, right?"

Giles managed to look abashed, "Well, two actually, under controlled circumstances. It's the graduating requirement for every field Watcher."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Okay, they must have started already, unless the new bouncer has real bad acne." He scanned the building quickly, formulating a plan. "Okay. Wills, you and I are going to take out the guard. Then you three will go to the back door and get everyone out. I'll go in through that skylight, there" he said, pointing at the roof.

"Then what will you do?" asked Giles.

Xander favored the group with an evil grin, "Me? I'm gonna create some un-controlled circumstances."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith knew the shit was hitting the fan when the music stopped. She and all the others in the club looked at the stage, where a single spotlight was illuminating that huge preacher-vamp from the other night. Quickly looking around as the freak-a-zoid started to spout some pseudo-religious psychobabble, she saw that all the exits were blocked by vampires. _Shit! Never a Slayer around when ya need one._ Faith shifted her grip on the pool cue, holding it in a white knuckled grip. She did a double take when she saw a face she recognized. It was that Jesse kid, and he had Cordy Chase backed up against the wall. Faith remembered what Xander and Giles had said. _That's not Jesse anymore._ She slowly started to work her way over to Jesse, not sure of what she was going to do, she just knew that she wasn't going down without a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus growled as a young couple approached the club door. The boy had his arm draped over a small redhead, and he was laughing hysterically at something she said. Luke would be pleased that he secured two more sacrifices for…Rufus looked at his chest, barely registering the stake in his unbeating heart before he crumbled into dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith glanced toward the back door, hearing a noise there. She saw frightened club goers creeping toward the back, Willow and Giles urging them on. Her feet started to move toward escape, but she heard Cordy gasp. Turning back, she saw Jesse vamped out and about to snack on Queen C. Tightening her grip until her knuckles cracked, Faith cracked the pool cue over Jesse's head, snapping it in two. "Run!" she shouted at Cordy, shoving her toward the back of the club. The other vampires heard the noise and turned toward her, clearly angry. "Oh, shit!" she said, as Jesse rose, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the whore's daughter!" Jesse said brightly. Faith looked slightly shocked. "What? It's no secret. 'See Faith's mom for the best fuck in town, get the mom and daughter special while you're at it!'"

Faith's jaw set in rage and she rose what was left of the pool cue, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"No?" Jesse mocked. "Let's see…Faith, only good for one thing. Fucking." Jesse paused to think, "No. Now you're good for eating and fucking. Which one should we do first?"

"You're not Jesse. You're just a walking corpse." Faith gasped, mind clouding with the pain of the cruel words.

"Right about one thing, I'm not Jesse. I'm new and improved." The vampire smiled cruelly. "You could be too, Faith. I could turn you, instead of killing you."

Faith grimaced, "Sounds like the same thing, asshole." She said.

As Jesse was about to go on, the skylight above the pool tables shattered and a dark object fell through, landing crouched on the slate surface. Xander slowly uncoiled, grasping a pool cue as he stood. "Hear y'all got an infestation problem" he drawled.

Two vampires charged him from either side. Without looking, Xander calmly plunged the cue into their hearts, dusting them immediately. "Oh, I guess you are the infestation." He leapt gracefully to the floor and landed in a defensive stance. He twirled the cue in a flamboyant fashion, and the fight was on.

Faith looked at the momentarily stunned Jesse and made a quick decision. In the pandemonium of Xander's entrance, all the humans had made a break for the back. Faith lunged forward and rammed the splintered end of her stick into Jesse's chest. He looked at her for a moment, shocked, then dissolved into dust. Faith spun, charged with the biggest adrenalin high she'd ever experienced. _Man! That's almost better than sex!_ She sprinted over to Giles. "G!" she shouted, seeing a vampire behind him, "Look out!"

Giles saw young Faith slay a vampire. Surprise registered on his face. _Amazing. _he thought, right before a large body slammed into him, pinning him to the floor. "Help!" he shouted, thrashing in panic. The vampire was a rather attractive brunette, well, attractive but for the demonic face. Her fangs stretched hungrily for his neck. Giles managed to free an arm and push against the side of her face, fingers scrabbling for the demon's yellow eyes. Suddenly, all resistance was gone, and he was covered in a shower of dust. Faith stood over him, stake in hand and her eyes alight with energy. "Hot Damn!" she shouted, "Who needs a Slayer when ya got me, G?"

Giles rolled his eyes and murmured, "Yes, quite." He gained his feet and looked for Xander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander knew that Luke was as strong as him. But, he was faster than the vampire. He needed to stick and move, keep Luke from clinching, protect his banged up ribs, and make an opportunity to dust him. Three more vampires charged, and Xander dusted them quickly, moving after the Vessel. Leaping onto the stage, he drew his stake. "Well, your Vessel-ness, hope you kept a spot on your Harvest Ball dance card open for me." he quipped.

Luke snarled, "Slayer, I shall rend your flesh from the bone! Your blood will assure the Master's ascension, and the return of Hell to this blighted land." Luke charged at Xander, who floated to the right and snapped out a heel kick to the vampire's kidney.

"Gotta find my blood first, padre" said Xander. He jumped into a roundhouse kick that smashed Luke's head, then followed up with a stake strike aimed at his heart. Luke blocked the attack with his arm and countered with a crushing right hook to Xander's bruised ribs. Gasping in pain, Xander fell of the stage, taking several microphone stands with him.

Shaking his head, Xander cleared the cobwebs and looked up. He saw the large vampire laughing, framed by the softly glowing window. A plan formed in his pain addled brain. He stood, clutching a mike stand like a spear.

Luke laughed even harder, "Metal can't kill me, boy!" he thundered.

Xander grinned, "Yeah, but sunlight can!" He heaved the pole, grunting, and barely managed to break the window.

Luke turned at the bright light streaming into the club, screaming and covering his face. Perplexed, he looked at his hands, not burning. He looked up through the window, seeing a softly glowing streetlight. Luke blinked as he felt a thump against his back, and the Slayer's voice whispered in his ear, "In about six hours, asshole!" Then, all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander joined the others outside, where the club patrons were giving accounts of the "gang on PCP attack". He winced at the pain in his side. _Probably cracked a rib or two._ "So, everyone get out okay?" he asked Giles.

"Three patrons did not escape in time" he replied sadly. "But, Miss LeHane managed to slay two vampires tonight, and did save my life."

Faith shrugged, "Wasn't going down without a fight." She looked nervously at Willow. "Uh, Red. There's something you should know…I staked Jesse in there."

Willow looked at Faith in shock, "You…you killed Jesse?"

Faith nodded, "H-He was going to kill Cordelia, and so I hit him over the head. Then, he came after me…I-I'm sorry. I know y'all were tight."

Willow's face took on a mask of rage, but Giles quickly intervened. "Willow, she did not kill your friend." The small girl looked at Giles in shock, "She killed the thing that killed him. His soul is at rest now, which was the best that could be hoped for."

Willow didn't say anything for a moment, and then began to cry. Jonathan enveloped her in a hug. Giles tenderly led the mourning children to the car, leaving Xander and Faith standing in silence.

Faith spoke first, "Ya think she's gonna be five-by-five?"

Xander nodded, "Eventually, yeah." He looked at Faith, "So, dusted two, huh? I guess the good luck charm worked." He said, pointing at the silver cross.

Faith grinned and bumped him with her hip, "Yup. Sign me up for the slay-club, stud! Baddest bitch in Sunnyhell!"

Xander chuckled, then sobered quickly. "The fifth vampire I ever dusted…I knew her pretty well." He sighed and continued, "Her name was Buffy. This old vamp, Lothos, he turned her just to hurt me. She was a cheerleader at Hemery. She was popular, shallow, kinda like Cordy Chase. I'll never know what she saw in a loser like me, but…well she was the first girl I ever kissed. Underneath all that LA cookie cutter blonde façade was a caring and generous heart." He paused for breath, "I almost let her kill me, and I was so heartbroken."

"Why are ya tellin' me this, X" she asked.

Xander shrugged, "I don't really know. I've just never been able to talk about this stuff before." He looked at her with an intense expression, "It just stays inside…boiling."

Faith nodded, "Well, shit." She said.

"Yup." Xander grinned, "So, is that enough of a post battle Hallmark moment?"

"Ya expect me to hug ya so's you can cop a feel?" Faith grinned back.

"Oh, fair Faith, if only…if only." Xander smiled. "C'mon, Giles'll drive you home. And don't forget…you still gotta baby sit me for a few more days at school." Xander got up and started, Faith following him to Giles ride.

"Shit! A few days he says!" Faith laughed, "If I don't keep an eye on ya, you'll probably burn down the whole friggin place! So, tell me, why'd ya burn down yer old school?"

"Hey! It was just the gym!" Xander was laughing and holding his ribs walking to the car. "Anyway, that Lothos dude, he was coming with twenty-something vamps to get me at the Senior Prom…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Below the school, the Master writhed in pain. The energy from the Harvest had long ago left him, leaving him as weak as a kitten. "The Slayer! I will make him die a thousand painful deaths! For, the prophecy still holds true…"


End file.
